Stanza 23
| Costruita=gli Altri | Controllata=Kate, Sawyer, Alex }} La Stanza 23 è quella stanza della stazione Idra in cui sia Karl che Walt vengono portati dagli Altri. La stanza è chiusa a chiave e l'ingresso è sorvegliato da Aldo. Nonostante l'ingresso riporti il logo della stazione Hydra, essa si trova ad una certa distanza dal resto dal complesso principale. All'interno della stanza, Karl si trova legato ad una sedia e con quella che sembra essere una flebo di una non chiara sostanza IV, forse droga, nella mano; viene forzato a guardare un video, indossa degli occhiali elettronici in cui si vedono dei LED accesi, ed è soggetto ad una musica molto forte ed ossessiva. Nel video si susseguono varie immagini molto velocemente, tra le quali una di Gerald DeGroot e una di Alvar Hanso. Video della stanza 23 lvp2PF8XilY Video delle singole immagini bSsEpOQzdDg Descrizione della sequenza delle immagini # Griglia ottagonale (altezza: 10 larghezza: 10) composta da caselle alternate, con tre caselle mancanti nei quattro angoli # Scritta: "Plant a good seed and you will joyfully gather fruit" (Pianta un seme buono e potrai raccogliere frutta con gioia) sovrapposta alle seguenti immagini: #* Fiore giallo #* Fiore rosa #* Fiore arancione # Trame dinamiche di rettangoli magenta e blu # Scritta: "EVERYTHING CHANGES" (Tutto cambia) sulle immagini di: #* Otto antiche monete di vario tipo #* Un dollaro d'argento del 1921 #* Un cilindro di cera sulla cima di una pila di 4 CD sparsi #* Stufa a legna #* Un tubo spesso con una valvola circolare #* Un compasso per progettazioni #* Tre tastiere elettroniche # Una matrice 10x10 di immagini ottagonali con le due file centrali orizzontali e verticali composte da due celle combinate, e le quattro celle centrali combinate. Le immagini cambiano secondo schemi simmetrici, e includono: #* Una luce bianca intensa che illumina una grotta scura #* Una barca a vela sull'acqua in sagoma di fronte ad un sole in sfondo #* Fuochi d'artificio che esplodono in sequenza #* Un ultrasuono ostetrico # Una sequenza di primi piani di facce di bambole: #* il lato sinistro della faccia ruotata di 90° in senso orario #* il lato destro della faccia ruotata di 90° in senso orario (tre immagini) #* il centro della faccia ruotata di 75° in senso orario # Una statua di Buddha # Primo piano di un disegno stilzzato di una faccia dove risaltano occhi e naso # Trame dinamiche di rettangoli magenta e blu # Una sequenza filmata della faccia della luna che cambia da metà a piena # "Noi siamo la causa della nostra stessa sofferenza" campeggia su #* Una sequenza di 6 fotogrammi di vari insetti neri e bianchi #* Una sequenza di 6 fotogrammi di vari pesci arancioni # Una lampadina a risparmio energetico piegata per assomigliare al simbolo del yin-yang # Luna 3/4 piena # Un nido di uccello # Un ciondolo che assomiglia ad un occhio (vedi Mitologia Turca Nazar) # Il contachilometri di una Honda Accord del 1992/3 con la lancetta ferma sullo 0. # Degli ingranaggi in primo piano, probabilmente di un orologio # Un piatto di pasta; forse linguine con gli spinaci # "Dio ama te come amaVA Jacob" campeggia su delle scale tappezzate di giallo # Trame dinamiche di rettangoli blu e rosa acceso # Disegni dinamici come scarabocchi bianchi sovrapposti a immagini di: #* L'interno di una fabbrica o una struttura simile con molti tubi (3 immagini in sequenza) #* Primo piano di un muro di mattoni #* Primo piano di una maschera di legno africana #* Alvar Hanso attraverso una finestra # "PENSA ALLA" e poi "TUA VITA" in lettere binache in grassetto campeggia in uno sfondo nero con trame variabili in una matrice ottagonale che include immagini squadrate simmetriche #* Un ape #* Una maschera oppure la testa di una statua #* Un oggetto nero con base rotonda e tre "forche" in cima # Testo parzialmente oscurato: "----ER" and "---Y" and "---THE" campeggia su: #* Gerald DeGroot? #* Un'altra frase che sembra essere "UN'ALTRA VIA". # Video di fuochi artificiali # Gerald DeGroot con i mascheroni (Questa è la stessa immagine vista nel menu del DVD Stagione 2.) Note sulle immagini Connessioni con la Lost Experience * Nella Lost Experience è presente un filmato molto simile; si tratta di un test della DHARMA chiamato Psychology test video. Include 115 immagini apparentemente casuali (ed anche disturbate), passate in rapida successione, senza testo e senza musica. Riferimenti culturali Film e serie TV *''Arancia meccanica'' - Il video della stanza 23 è un riferimento alla tecnica Ludovico , un irrealistico tipo di condizionamento psicologico usato in Arancia meccanica. Grazie a questa tecnica, il soggetto è trattato con una droga che porta alla nausea ed è forzato a guardare un filmato con immagini disturbate e musica ad alto volume, associando qiundi la sensazione che sta provando con le idee violente. **In aggiunta, il numero della cella di Alex (il protagonista di Arancia meccanica) nella progione dove viene tenuto prima di essere sottoposto alla tecnica Ludovico è 23. *''The Prisoner'' - E', inoltre, un riferimento all' episodio "A Change of Mind" nella serie televisiva cult del 1960, The Prisoner, caratterizzata da la 'aversion room', con una stanza per il lavaggio del cervello simile a questa. features.http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=1297982106428970784 **The film in room 23 even seems to use the typeface "Albertus", which is similar to the iconic font used on The Prisoner. **Il testo "Noi siamo la causa della nostra stessa sofferenza" è, inoltre, una reminiscenza della sequenza del lavaggio del cervello in The Prisoner, "questions are a burden to others, answers a prison for oneself".http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=1297982106428970784 *''Guerre Stellari'' - Oltre a 23 che è un riferimento ai Numeri, e, inolte, una allusione al Cell Block AA23, dove la Principessa Leia era tenuta in Guerre Stellari IV: Una nuova speranza. This reference furthers the analogy of Sawyer's explicit reference in the opening of the Room 23 sequence in Lost to "the ol' Wookiee prisoner trick", which is used in Star Wars to rescue Leia from Cell Block AA23. *''The Dark Crystal'' - L'immagine di Karl che viene strappato dalla sedia dove una luce rossa lampeggia su di lui è simile alla scena in The Dark Crystal where the gelfling Kira is being exposed to light from the fractured crystal in order to drain her life essence. *''The Parallax View'' - The video is reminiscent of the disorienting montage that the Parallax Corporation administers as a psychological test, particularly the abrupt intercutting of words and images.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNMi8fXi5Os Romanzi * Nel romanzo 1984 di George Orwell la Stanza 101 è un luogo di tortura spicologica, dove si materializza la peggior fobia di chi ci entra. Ideologia e religione *'La bibbia' - L'immagine "Dio ti ama come ama Jacob" è un riferimento a Malachia 1:2-3 nella lettera ai Romani 9:13. Paolo usa citare Malachia nella lettera ai Romani per mostrare che Dio sceglie di benedire Jacob e i suoi discendenti e maledire Esau e i suoi discendenti. La benedizione/maledizione non è basata sulla rettitudine dei due fratelli o sulla loro peccaminosità, ma piuttosto sulla prerogativa di Dio. *'Buddismo' - "Pianta un seme buono e potrai raccogliere frutta con gioia" è una citazione da un testo buddista Dhammapada: "Il tipo di seme piantato / produrrà quel tipo di frutto. / coloro che fanno del bene raccoglieranno buoni risultati. /quelli che fanno malvagità raccoglieranno cattivi risultati. / Se tu pianti un seme con calma, / Tu raccoglierai buona frutta con grande gioia." :* "Noi siamo la causa della nostra stessa sofferenza" e "MEDITA SULLA TUA VITA " e simile ad un riferimento Buddista delle Quattro Verità Nobili. :* Il titolo "tutto cambia" è simile al sutra buddista che dice, "Tutto cambia, tutto appare e scompare; ma questo è perfettamente normale quando si oltrepassa sia la nascita che l'estinzione." Audio al contrario * Se si ascolta l'audio del video del lavaggio del cervello al contrario si sente varie volte una voce di donna che ripete "Solo gli sciocchi sono asserviti dal tempo e lo spazio". Questo indizio segreto ripete parole simili a quelle trovate in un cosiddetto 'dharma talk' intitolato Buddhist Perspective on Time and Space (Prospettiva Buddista sul Tempo e lo Spazio) http://www.dharmaweb.org/index.php/Buddhist_Perspective_on_Time_and_Space "The wise know how to use time and space perfectly; they lead free and harmonious lives. Fools are enslaved by time and space; they are busy running around all day. Wise or foolish, the difference is obvious." * Le voci all'inizio dell'audio al contrario potrebbero sembrare straniere, ma sono solamente la conversazione ribaltata di Alex e Sawyer alla fine. I suoni seguenti che possono essere descritti come affanni, sono provocati semplicemente da Kate che ripete il nome di Sawyer per attirare la sua attenzione immediatamente prima che portino fuori Karl dalla stanza. gwWhM8Xb_oQ Note Nel Season 3 Q&A, Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse dicono che vi sono un paio di chicche nascoste nell'episodio Not in Portland che getta un pò di luce sugli scheletri di Adamo ed Eva scoperti da Jack nell'episodio La casa del Sol Levante. E' molto probabile che il video della stanza 23 contenga una di queste chicche. Domande senza risposta * Chi ha prodotto il filmato? * Qual è il significato di Jacob e delle immagini? * Qual è lo scopo finale di questo trattamento? * Da quanto tempo Karl si trova li? * Questa tecnica è usata su altri? * Qual è il nome della canzone del filmato? * Ci sono altre stanze, ad esempio: stanza 4, 8, 15 ecc..? Categoria:Video Categoria:Gli Altri Categoria:Luoghi